


Found Family

by WritingStag



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multi, in this house we support emotional disaster Beau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStag/pseuds/WritingStag
Summary: the hot wash of shame she couldn’t stop herself from feeling, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides while she stared glassily at her father, seated at the kitchen table, his wife seated across from him, Tj on her lap, staring wide eyed and honestly at her, not understanding anything going on. They all looked so fucking fake, cramped at their too small table in their too small kitchen, but god fucking damn it, this was her too small kitchen and he had no right to come in her and make her feel so unwanted, so wrong in her own home.~or the one where the Mighty Nein tells Thoreau exactly where to shove it and shows Beau she's more than they ever deserved.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to pry this ship from my cold dead hands. In this house we stan Beau the disaster lesbian and her two girlfriends ready to dangle her shitty father out the window by his underwear.

Beau wakes up confused, completely and utterly disoriented and her mouth is paper dry. She cracks one eye open and is infinitely relieved to find that someone had the sense to close the curtains and blinds and the living room is a cool blue inside of bright with sunlight. There’s a cool hand pressed firmly to her abs, holding her close to the taller frame behind her. Blearily Beau cranes her neck over her shoulder and is met with Yasha’s serene face as she sleep. She has no idea why Yasha is holding her so close, so… protectively. Almost as soon as she wonders why, She registers that Jester, it has to be judging by the coolness of the horns pressed to her chest is curled into her chest, her arms holding Beau and Yasha close, her mouth open and drooling slightly on the Frozen throw pillow Jester had gotten Veth as a joke.

Lifting slightly Beau can see Caduceus is back to back with Jester, Cableb and Veth curled into each other framed by Caduceus and Fjord, their hands touching across the two of them. The whole gang is curled up on the floor, a mess of blankets and pillows scattered across the floor and over as well as under everyone. Beau briefly wonders why the fuck everyone is curled up together on the floor until Beau remembers her utter fucking melt down the night before;

_the hot wash of shame she couldn’t stop herself from feeling, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides while she stared glassily at her father, seated at the kitchen table, his wife seated across from him, Tj on her lap, staring wide eyed and honestly at her, not understanding anything going on. They all looked so fucking fake, cramped at their too small table in their too small kitchen, but god fucking damn it, this was her too small kitchen and he had no right to come in her and make her feel so unwanted, so wrong in her own home._

_Part of what she’s feeling must show on her face because Jester steps in closer, presses into her side, one cool hand resting on the nape of her neck, rubbing softly. “Do you want us to stay?” she asks and Beau almost sags into her, definitely sways on her feet before catching herself and going ram rod straight again._

_“Please.” She’d begged hoarsely, clenching her fingers around Jesters other hand that had pooled into hers as shed pressed close. Jester had closed her eyes, just for a moment and pressed her forehead to Beaus shoulder before stepping away but keeping their hands linked. “Yasha.” Jester had said, in a tone too flat, too sharp. The Lionettes eyes cut to Yasha, her imposing figure almost filling the kitchen door way, muscles slick with sweat flexed in her tank top and Thoreau flinched as she stepped forward, angling herself so as to block their view of Beau and Gesture to the front door. Her gym back still hung from her shoulder and it swung slightly as Yasha gestured._

_“It is time you get out of our home.” And it wasn’t spoken as a threat, but there was an edge of fury in Yasha’s voice, despite the absolute calm demeanor and flat tone of voice. Thoreau stood, stiltedly, his eyes glancing between Yasha and Beau, staring back with pain and anger in her glassy blue eyes._

_“Beauregard…” He tried only to be interrupted by Fjord clearing his throat and without uncrossing his arms jerked his head to the front door. Beau’s mother rose and gave one last pained look to Beau who avoided her eyes, staring fixedly at the space between Yasha’s shoulder blades. Without a word She had shifted TJ more carefully into her arms and she walked out, Thoreau following after, shaking his head while Caleb, frumpkin perched on his shoulder stared them down, both human and cat head turning slowly as they exited, Veth slamming the door on them, actually shoving her father the last three inches out the door._

_As soon as the door was locked without a word Beau turned and all but darted down the hallway towards her room, Jester brought along with her, their hands still intertwined. After a few moments of hesitation Yasha felt her phone buzz in her bag. She fished it out, read the text before tucking her phone back away and setting her bag at the front of her bedroom door and slipping in behind Jester._

_It Wasn’t long before the was a feral scream, and Beau slammed her hand into the wall so hard it might have broken had she not done it opened palmed. Those left out in the living room and kitchen stood awakwardly before dispersing to their own rooms for Beau to have her melt down in as much privacy as possible._

_And after she’d screamed, she’d all but crumpled to the floor, Jester catching her on the way down and holding her close to her chest as she sobbed hallowly. Yasha hovered awkwardly at the door until Jesters tail looped around her wrist and she pulled her down opposite herself, so Beau was pressed between them both as her emotions overwhelmed her._

It was slightly a blur from there. Beau remembers feeling empty until Cad brings in a tray with steaming hot tea and some Blueberry Lemon scones he’d apparently baked early in in the day. He set it down before arranging himself across from Beau and smiled softly and just sat. Gradually the rest had trickled in and Beau had calmed enough that when Jester declared a group sleep over in the living room no one fought it. It had actually been a little fun, all of them piled together and watching Pixar movies. Veth had offered her flask and that’s probably why she had such cotton mouth.

_She remembers almost everyone falling asleep until it’s just her and Jester who has her head in her lap and she’s whispering a story about Pirates and lesbian captains when Beau abruptly leans down and Kisses Jester deep and hard. She melts against her lips and reaches up to tangle her fingers in the collar of Beaus shirt. When they part Beau doesn’t go far, her lips still brushing against Jesters as she breathes._

_“Thank you.” She murmurs and Jester smiles, wide and loving. She tips her head up and kisses Beau this time, slow and sweet._

_“Of course Beau, he is a huge dick who has no idea what he’s missing out on, he sucks and not even sprinkle would wanna eat him if he died.”_

_The strangeness and the late hour has Beau Barking a laugh, Jester plastering her hands over her mouth as Caleb groans in his sleep but doesn’t wake. She grins and removes her hands and Beau is smiling, it’s small and soft but it’s there. “We all love you Beau, and I love you the most, except maybe Yasha, but I still think I love you just a little more than she does, but even if your dad is a huge fucking gaping asshole of a man doesn’t mean you don’t have a family.” Jester says and Beau is slightly wide eyed at the curse words but can’t keep the dumb smile off her face. She lets Jester coax her down, sandwiched between her and Yasha whose been awake for who knows how long because the moment Beau lies down she’s rolling over, closer and tentatively, still unsure of openly giving affection, she slides her palm along Beaus belly and tucks in close, holding the smaller woman to her in a deeply protectively manner. If it were anyone else Beau might be pissed, but its Yasha so she doesn’t say anything, just lays her own hand over Yasha’s and closes her eyes._

Beau tries to wiggle free, but the way she’s tangled between her girlfriends makes it impossible to do without waking one or both of them. Briefly she considers it, Jester more often than not is easy enough to coax back to sleep. But then she yawns, a soft kitten like mewl as she shows her fangs in the action before she blearily looks at Beau, a soft smile that’s always been just for her. “Good morning Beau.” She murmurs, her accent especially thick with how sleepy she is.

“Hey Jessie.” Beau whispers back, tucking some hair out of her eyes.

“You weren’t leaving were you?” Jester questions, and it sounds mostly sleepy but there’s a hint of fear in her voice and Beau quickly shakes her head.

“No. Well I gotta take a leak really badly but...” Jester snorts and lifts herself slightly, pressing right up against Beau and stretching out all her limbs, even her tail going stiff before she relaxes and together they disentangle themselves and tip toe to the cramped bathroom they all share. Jester lets Beau do her business before they both brush their teeth. It’s almost funny how normal this feels, brushing her teeth with Jesters tail wound around her ankle lazily, a clear indication she’d like to be holding hands but their busy so she makes do.

When they come back into the living room Yasha is gone but the sink running in the kitchen indicates where she is. In her absence the boys have stretched out some, Fjord now on his back with his shirt riding up, drool trailing down his cheek. Beau slips into the kitchen and finds Yasha setting out three mugs, coffee for her and tea for herself and Jester, who immediately goes up to her and hugs her from behind, pulling a small smile onto Yasha’s lips. Beau sits at the table and tries not to think about her father sitting in the same spot only a few hours ago.

Jester gets eggs and Bacon out and with a quiet grace starts cooking for everybody. Once the drinks are ready Yasha sits across from Beau, hands her a mug of steaming hot coffee, black with just a smattering of sugar. Beau quirks her lips into a smile as a silent thank you and Yasha sips her tea, her mismatched eyes closing as she lets the steam waft up and the mug warm her chilly hands. Jester flits about the kitchen, occasionally stopping to drop a kiss to Beau and sometimes Yasha.

Breakfast is almost ready when Caduceus comes into the kitchen, looking pleasantly surprised at the cooking already underway. Jester grins and leaves the eggs to go hug him, the gesture easily returned before she’s pushing a mug of tea into his hands and when did she even make more? Beau wonders before he sits next to her, placing one large hand on her knee and patting it before like Yasha, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the tea.

One by one the rest are woken by the small of food and the increasing noise level. They only have three chairs and the table was really only meant to fit four people so by the time Breakfast is ready and served (Beau doesn’t miss the extra two pieces of bacon on her plate) Jester is moving around Caleb and Veth seated on the kitchen floor, their backs to the oven while Fjord sits cross legged in the kitchen entrance, his plate balanced on one knee while his coffee is tucked close to his side. Jester herself ends up sitting on the counter with a glass of milk as well as her tea.

At first no one says anything, too tired still and too busy eating. But as plates get cleared and they all wake up more Veth starts plotting out loud how to sneak into Beaus parents winery and smash as many vintages as she can (“Or draw dicks all over all the labels!” Jester suggests.) Fjord tries in vain to discourage vandalism, giving up when Jester declares she’s going to smash the store front windows and Veth’s eyes alight with chaos as she adds she’d bring Molotov’s. Caduceus starts clearing plates and Caleb stands to help him and they stand shoulder to shoulder at the sink, Cad has to bow his head slightly so he doesn’t bonk it on the cupboards above. Jester moves from the counter to the kitchen table and leans over, pressing a kiss to the top of Yashas head before moving on to Beau who moves faster, catching her lips. Jester crinkles her face like she’s trying to be annoyed at Beau but it doesn’t quite work and Beau smiles, really smiles for the first time since her parents the night before and Jester mirrors her. Looking around the kitchen and listening to all her friends, her family eases Beau.

Shes not okay, not yet. But she knows that everyone in this room would gladly punch her father in the face for her and that’s a start. Jester knocks their heads together and leans fully into her and Beau lets her arm slip around her waist. It doesn’t matter what Thoreau thinks, doesn’t matter if she ever sees him again because she never needed him, never wants him in her kitchen with his stupid three piece suit and look of consternation again. He doesn’t matter and Beau doubts he’ll even give a fuck about her two weeks from now when he’s too busy putting on a face for wine critics and pretending his family is perfect.

Jester interrupts her train of thought be declaring the two of them are going to take a shower and tugs Beau without protest to the bathroom, Yasha giving them both a small smile over the rim of her mug before they go.

As hot water washes over Beau and Jester starts lathering up her hair, singing some song from the radio, her tail occasionally thudding against the tub walls Beau thinks to herself that she hasn’t needed the lionette’s for a long time, the mighty nein are her family, Jester is her family, what could she ever need from them?


End file.
